Records: Arelat Complete
'Somebody Said "Fair Warning!"' Word of the Plantagenet assumption of old Arelat went in two directions. First, it went north, to the Electorate of the Holy Roman Empire. From anybody else on the planet, that would've been a boast and maybe a provocation to draw somebody into justifyable battle. From the Plantagenets, who had just taken France and swept into western Germanic areas, it was a statement of fact that may as well have been delivered by the Angel of Death. Second, and at the same time, it went south, to the Swiss cantons and entirety of Savoy. They would join the former papal state of Avignon and Queen Joanna of Naple's province of Provence, as well as select tidbits of eastern France. The sensible thing was to roll with it: accept it for what it was and plot a course to peace and prosperity. For most, an emissary was sent to Burgundy with acknowlegdment and a tribute. For some, they would be dead before they let a magic-using, satan-worshipping, Jew-loving, unchivalrous army of the antichrist rule over them. And steps were taken. 'The Laws of War' The window of communication was an ethical step that Richard took to save as many lives as possible. The declarations, one way or another, filled the requirements of Jus ad bellum. Those who declined the invitation to Arelat forfeit their right to peace and were subject to a declaration of war. The Kingdoms of England (by proxy) and Aquitaine would prosecute war with each and every one of them to the fullest extend, including the seizure and annexation of their territories by Right of Conquest. Richard hadn’t bothered to construct elaborate justifications to go to war, which was traditionally leaning on friendly papal bulls or claims of inheritance. Instead, it was becoming an extension of diplomacy and a point of logic. He was proving himself a master of what it meant to be a belligerent, a scholar of and adherent to the laws of war. Even more, the professionalism of his armies were defining the adherence to Jus in bello (“right conduct in war”). There was recognition of Distinction, Proportionality against a civilian population, Military necessity, fair treatment of prisoners of war, and no means of malum in se (and the institutional use of rape was widespread during the time). This had been Richard's conduct all along, and that of Aquitaine under his guidance, but not always England and certainly not France nor anybody else. This was a dsiplay of military dominance so complete that traditions were washed away by one terrifying political certainty: loss. 'The Confederate Front' From the massive, now-united Duchy of Burgundy, the Quad Regiments of Bordeaux, Bayonne, Le Mans and St. George (South London), rolled into the cantons of the Old Swiss Confederacy. They’d already won “imperial immediacy” in the HRE – meaning there was a level of “hands off” from the Emperor. At the same time, they had no problem supplying condottieri for Italian fights (and made a killing at the business of war). Some had already experienced the business end of the enhanced Plantagenet armies, others dismissed the stories as ridiculous posturing to cover for embarrasing losses. Those who fought had limited time to concentrate forces, resulting in two decisive battles. The Swiss had plenty of experience and had built Redoubts and Sconce blocking the announced routes of the RA. There had been more than enough time to build earthen ramparts and entrenchments to enhance the fortresses where the stands were made. In both battles, there were two phases. Starting with the carnage wave, the brave group stood tall and suffered annihilation. The second phase usually had the following group generally dropping their weapons and fleeing. A limited Rout usually followed, though with the dominance of the RA regiments, the rank and file troops were spared and their names and origins recorded, while the officers and leaders were taken into custody. 'South to Savoy' King Rickard gave a 24-hour delay to let rumor soften the resolve of other head-strong warriors, not the least of whom was Amadeus VI, count of Savoy. The "Green Count" was educated, with an average ethical ledger for a man of ambition. He had a complex tangle of relationships to the east, including some helping Joanna of Naples, and others helping John V Palaiologos, the Byzantine Emperor, whose fate was... uncertain. Amadeus agreed to a peaceful transition, not the least of which was avoiding guaranteed annihilation. In return, Amadeus was assured that he wouldn't be asked to fight select targets on behalf of the Arelat Crown. Meeting the Queen of Naples Once past Savoy, the Quad Armies picked up a VIP for the remainder of the Southern Tour. Queen Joanna of Naples and her compact entourage became observers of the Command Element, most of which was expected to peaceful (while within Southern Burgundy). The group consolidated the possessions of Joanna of Naples, including Provence and the County of Forcalquier, who were waiting with bouquets. This officially made Joanna a noble in a Plantagenet royal court. Likewise, the Principality of Orange and the Vaucluse geographic region were already prepared for the transition. The assumption of Avignon, Valréas, and the Comtat Venaissin was already half-complete from the Papal side, and awaiting only the nod from the King of France. Since that whole affair in Paris had transpired, the Pope himself was waiting in Avignon and associated territories to greet King Richard in a meeting of massive political significance. The pope was blessing the union of the Avignon territories with Arelat. It was generally (and correctly) assumed he knew that House Plantagenet was claiming the area away from the Holy Roman Empire. Given the separation of Naples and the growing connection of Joanna to France (one Anjou or another), the magic-wielding west was apparently getting the official blessing over the fractured, warring Germanics. For a culture whose primary adoption of Christianity was the use of it as a political tool of opportunity, it was a deeper wedge. Still, between the magic and the healing miracles, there were still powerful argument to ally with the Plantagenets. Rickard stopped to appreciate the new addition of the former Palais des Papes, but that was a sight-seeing tour on the way to Arles. 'The Crowning Moment' The traditional seat for the King of Burgundy (or "Arles" or "Arelat") was at Arles, Provence , the provice of Joanna, Queen of Naples. Located on the river Rhône, just downstream of the Camargue delta, Camargue itself was territory of the city and at roughly 290+ square miles, was more than seven times the area of Paris. Just a few miles from the Mediterranean and relatively close to Marseilles (which was actually on the coast), this was consolidating the Plantagenet eastern frontier. Therein was the next complication: Richard had intended to hold it as Regent pending the installation of somebody else worthy to the Crown (if they could dig up a local Plantagenet, it would be optimal). The problem was optics: anybody that wasn't Edward, Eddie or Rick wouldn't be seen as strong and that would be inviting retaliatory attacks and so on. To keep the peace, as much as they could given the direction the Pope knew Rick was about to go, the Crown agreed to a papal coronation. Just as Pope Urban V crowned Charles IV King of Burgundy, Pope Urban VI crowned Richard King of Arelat. It would be Richard's option, when the smoke had cleared, to crown his successor if he so desired. Still present as witness was Queen Joanna of Naples, who was now a noble in Rick's Royal Court of Arelat. Between the pope and the southern Queen, the message to the Holy Roman Empire was now powerfully clarified. 'Changing the Fate of Northwest Italy' The sweep of the County of Nice was peaceful enough, though it got interesting as the Quad moved east, into the Republic of Genoa... Not quite a republic in the modern sense, the extended city was a rival of neighbor Milan (an English sort-of ally) and were deeply concerned about the economic consequences of a ban on slavery (not to mention militantly defensive over the moral implications). In response, in what was essentially a national version of a trial-by-arms, the Doge of Genoa Nicolò Guarco had sent a massive contingent of condottieri to assist the Holy Roman Emperor in his statement at Calais – and now suffered annexation due to that action. Genoa itself was defensive over the English claims of slave karma, and that stemmed directly from the 1347 import of the Black Death itself. While it would've reached Europe one way or another, the plague vector had been traced to no less than the Genoese slave trading post at Caffa (Theodosia) in Crimea, on the Black Sea. The direction of the War of Chioggia took a sudden and unexpected turn as the Quad Regiments swept through from the west. 'The Sudden End to the War of Chioggia' The north side of the Italian boot was enflamed with the War of Chioggia, the “fourth war” of the Venetian-Genoese Wars. At this point, the Republic of Venice was supported by Milan (just north of Genoa) under Bernabò Visconti. The Republic of Genoa, on the other hand, was supported by Padua, the Kingdom of Hungary, the Patriarchate of Aquileia, and the Duchy of Austria (just north of Venice). The decisive naval battle that might've defined the Battle of Chioggia was still a year away. By this point, the Italians had embraced the use of shipborne cannons in support of amphibious assault operations and somewhat against Genoese galleys. Likewise, an equivalent of the Peace of Turin would happen much sooner since – Surprise! – Genoa itself was about to be handed over to Joanna of Naples for a planned unified Italian crown. With the sudden fall and assumption of Genoa, Venice was now looking at dominating the Mediterranean for Italian trade. The caveat and complication: if slavery were a part of Venice's economy, they would likely follow Genoa's fate. The Reciprocal of the Gift Joanna was still attached the Quad Regiments as they took possession of Genoa. Likewise, as the last of the portions of the Republic came under control, Rick gave Joanna effective control of the region to combine management of that and Piedmont to the north. This was, at the time (and so suddenly), a little overwhelming. It was enough that Otto was defending Piedmont, though real control of it was spotty at best. Giving the freshly-conquered Genoa to attach to it was too massive a gift – she needed the professional Plantagenet management. ...Which was fine (and expected). Rick's management was one of the reasons that Joanna had jumped for the Plantagenet connection in the first place. Queen Joanna now felt the need to return the favor. As she received Genoa, she elevated Rick as Prince of Taranto. This was in direct contest of James of Baux (who was also the uselessly titular Latin Emperor of Constantinople), from whom she'd confiscated the principality. James was profoundly not a threat to the likes of King Rickard. Also unlike James, Rick actually took possession of part of Constantinople... Just as Joanna was now a noble in Rick's Arelat Court, Rick was now a noble in Joanna's Neapolitan Court. Category:Hall of Records Category:1379